elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Sandbox
Moving this to a blog post. Characters List *The Intellectual One *The Sassy/Emotionally Unstable One To-do List *Start Helena's personality *Complete Grace's backstory *Complete Alton's backstory *Start Harriet's backstory *Complete Helena's backstory *Create Helena's word bubble Personalities Sofia Sofia is a shy, mature girl. She's an avid reader who enjoys reading and thus this has made her intelligent and knowledgeable, especially when it comes to history. Anneline Anneline is very sassy, but funny as well. She's proven herself to be very dauntless and carefree, thus leading to her relaxed attitude but also leading to many attempts on her life. But she's managed to find a way to survive these attempts. Many would consider her to be a troublemaker and a party animal who needs discipline. A lot of people are surprised that Anneline hasn't been executed because of the rule of staying in the Earth Dimension for over four years, but she and her parents, annoyed at Anneline's behaviour but desperate to protect their daughter and keep her alive, have found a way around that rule. If she's angered, she can turn into a force to be reckoned with. She can also be emotionally unstable, which have led numerous people to believe that she may be on the verge of bipolar disorder. Branton Branton is always seeking approval from his parents, wanting to make them proud, especially after the circumstances surrounding Anneline. If provoked and pushed too far, Branton can be very hot headed. Unlike his sister, Branton is cautious. He stayed in the Earth Dimension at one point in his life for one year only, whereas Anneline stayed for over four years. He gets along with a lot of people. But if they turn bratty or annoying, he'll start to dislike them. He also doesn't care for a lot of people. Derren Derren is very mysterious and secretive. He hardly reveals information about himself, only when he desperately needs to. He doesn't care about what others think of him. He's self sufficient as well, being able to cope on his own. Sometimes, he mentally worries about his sister Erraline, wondering whether she'd be able to cope on her own. But most of those times, he's reassured as Erraline proves herself capable. He usually lets Erraline have her own space and privacy, except for times of emergency and danger. But if people talk to him, they'd see that Derren is a calm, positive person who is nice to talk to. Christina Christina, not only because she is a Lunar Elemental but because she is an assassin too, is mysterious and secretive. She hardly reveals information about herself and is good at keeping everything about her secret. In fact, she hardly speaks, only when she needs to (however, there are instances when she will speak when she doesn't need to). She's like this in order to survive and thus that's why she's managed to avoid getting executed. She's also obedient but able to defend herself (as she is an incredibly skilled fighter) and straightforward, having followed orders for a while. Whilst she respects the aristocracy of the Lunar Kingdom, she is loyal, however, to one group only: the group of assassins she is a part of. Erraline Similar to her older brother, Erraline is a very mysterious and secretive person. She is also very intelligent and observant. Although, she's more social then her brother and tries to gain friends. She is open to most despite her history, but won't immediately tell everything about her to the open. Grace It is evident to see the influence that Anneline and Branton have had on Grace, despite them only being her cousins. Whilst Anneline and Branton each have a dominant trait that can be agreed on, Grace's dominant trait is debated. She is sassy like Anneline and mature but if provoked too far, she can be angry, like Branton. However, she only shows anger towards those who provoke her and antagonize her. Besides this, Grace is an elegant and smart strong-willed girl who doesn't let her power get to her head. Alton Alton is highly charismatic and manipulative, as well as a brilliant strategist. To many, he would appear to be evil. However, he isn't really evil. He can be friendly, especially towards those who are younger than him, such as Helena. He also gets homesick often, which developed during the time he spent being imprisoned. Harriet Harriet is a girl who doesn't think of herself as special or important. She enjoys being simplistic, is anti-materialistic and doesn't desire the highest things in life, such as wealth and power. She had a simplistic life, until she discovered her powers. Helena (Incomplete) Helena is an aggressive girl. TBC Backstories Sofia Sofia was born four days after Valentine's Day as the younger child of Clarissa Accardi and Giovanni Firenze in Florence. Both were elite bankers, managing to gain power and respect. This meant that Sofia was naturally born with power herself. She had a decent childhood due to the influence of her parents. As she got older, her elder brother, Gino, eventually got married to an American woman named Kiara Ryan, thus moving out of the family home. The two would also find out later that they were to be parents. Kiara gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Artemisia, after the Greek goddess. When Sofia found out, she was delighted as she had an interest in Greek mythology. It was around the age of 11 when Sofia discovered her powers. Her discovery of her powers occurred when she was playing in a field near her house. She was collecting flowers, that she ended up manipulating the appearances of. Sofia was terrified at this, rather than awed. She wondered how she could possibly do this. Magic didn't exist, right? She decided to forget about what happened and carry on playing. But she couldn't do this forever, because her powers were to alter her life. Her parents had landed into a tricky situation somehow with the local police and the Italian Mafia. The police wanted Sofia's parents to work as informants for them. Her parents didn't know whether to say yes or no, because they were afraid of the Mafia, who knew everything. Unluckily for them, they eventually agreed to do so and inevitably, the Mafia found out about this. As revenge, they schemed on what to do to "punish" them. They agreed to kidnap Sofia, which they followed through with. The poor girl, terrified, didn't know what to do, until she remembered that the powers she had been terrified by could just save her life. She used her powers and managed to escape, but not without getting injured in the process (she was shot). She knew that in order to stay alive, she had to leave her family behind. She left them a note, not saying where she was going, before truly leaving Florence. The girl, now homeless and in desperation, stayed in various places. She worked for different people, especially English-speaking people. Because of this, she was slowly learning how to speak English. Being able to understand more English and gaining money despite working in various petty jobs, she was able to purchase a copy of A Game of Thrones, which became her favourite book. Eventually, she found out that there was a place she could go to. This place contained people just like her. Sofia was unsure whether she should go to this place or not. But it was her best option. And so Sofia eventually made her way to this dimension. Anneline Anneline was born into the aristocracy of the Fire Kingdom. She is the youngest of the two children of Claudia and Pieter Edan, having an elder brother called Branton. Like Branton, she was born in the Earth Dimension in Cape Town, South Africa, before being taken to the Elemental Dimension shortly after her birth. She used to be a very obedient, well-behaved girl. She had a talent for playing the piano, which Claudia and Pieter loved about her. When she was 12 and Branton was 13, Claudia and Pieter wanted Anneline to attend the Elemental Academy, which she hated the idea of. But because of her parents' wrath if she didn't go, Anneline attended the Academy. Anneline, already being known, quickly became a social butterfly, meeting new people, including Sasha, Selene, Courtly and several others. Sasha and Selene would eventually become her closest friends. At first, the Academy didn't seem too bad to her. But as time went on, it became more and more boring. So she transitioned into a troublesome "pre-teen". Months later, whilst Anneline's behaviour was starting to "spiral out of control", according to her parents, Anneline got bored of the Academy and left for the Earth Dimension, heading for California under a fake alias, Imogen Caldwell. She didn't realise just how much of a risk she was taking and she forgot a rule set by her parents, if any of their children or relatives were to spend more than four years in the Earth Dimension, then they would be severely punished. As she spent more time in the Earth Dimension, she became much more rebellious. She cleverly managed to evade those who were sent by her parents to look for her. Her parents did manage to bring her back to the Elemental Dimension. This was to attend a number of coronations of royals across the Kingdoms. However, she managed to escape again after the coronations. As she got older, she transformed into a party animal and discovered that she was bisexual. She would go on to fall in love with a British non-Elemental named Lee Bryant, who was two years older than her. She lost her virginity to him. After a couple of months, the two parted ways, with Lee pursuing a career in acting. Because she had spent five years in the Earth Dimension, a year over than the limit, Anneline had landed herself in deep trouble. She remembered this rule. Eventually, bodyguards, that were hired by her parents, found Anneline and took her back to the Elemental Dimension. And so Anneline, as a punishment, was forced to attend the Academy once more. Branton was assigned to supervise her. However, Branton didn't want to attend the Academy and tried to convince Claudia and Pieter that Anneline was a changed person. But they were not convinced. Branton was assigned to stay at the Academy with Anneline. Branton Branton was born into the aristocracy of the Fire Kingdom. He was born to Claudia and Pieter Edan and is their eldest child and only son, the younger child being Anneline. He was born in the Earth Dimension, specifically in Cape Town, South Africa. Shortly after his birth, he was taken to the Elemental Dimension. When Branton and Anneline were old enough, they were enrolled into the Elemental Academy. Branton was 13 and Anneline was 12 when the two arrived at the Academy for the first time. When he reached the age of 15, Branton was awarded a year's vacation in the Earth Dimension for an unspecified reason. He was careful to make sure that he stayed in the Earth Dimension for a year only. He spent the first three months travelling to different countries, but he was not "drawn" to them. However, he was drawn to one country: France, where he spent the remainder of his year's vacation. Upon returning to the Elemental Dimension, he, along with Anneline, was forced to attend a number of coronations. At one of these coronations, he had a fling with Selene Nightluck but quickly ended it soon afterwards. Once Anneline was sent back to the Academy as punishment for staying in the Earth Dimension for more than four years, Branton was assigned by his parents to watch over her. Branton was annoyed at this and tried to convince his parents that Anneline was a changed person. But because his parents were not convinced, Branton was then assigned to stay at the Academy with Anneline. Derren Derren was born in Australia on March 9th, a year before Erraline was born. Just because he was a Lunar Elemental, he was resented by many in the kingdoms, as the Lunar element was one of the most powerful elements, following Air. Two years after the birth of Erraline, their parents were killed in a massacre. They were also saved by Christina Berne's father from being assassinated, but the siblings don't know this. Not much else is known about Derren's life by this point besides that he was enrolled into the Elemental Academy alongside his sister. Due to new changes made in the laws of the kingdoms, Derren was one of the royals to have a higher position as he went from a Lord to a Duke of the Lunar Kingdom. Christina Christina was born on a Halloween night in Dublin, Ireland in the Earth Dimension to an Irish mother, who had British ancestry and a dual citizenship (British and Irish), and an American father, who had German, French and Swedish ancestry. He held both American and Irish citizenship. She was an only child. Christina's parents were both Lunar Elementals and in the Elemental Dimension, they were subjects of the Lunar Kingdom. And not only were they Lunar Elementals and subjects of the Lunar Kingdom, they were assassins too. They were members of a group of assassins, operating in both dimensions, working towards fighting for the oppressed and eliminating the corrupt. Their enemies were normally members or associates of a secret society, called The Unity Order, that worked towards "maintaining" elitism. Shortly after her birth, like most Elementals who weren't born with the power of Earth, Christina was taken to the Elemental Dimension. She was taken to the Lunar Kingdom, becoming a subject. Christina's mother went on hiatus in order to look after Christina. Her father, on the other hand, continued being an assassin. There was an incident in which Christina's father saved a lot of the members of the Lunar Kingdom royalty's lives, including the Dange siblings, from being assassinated. Although he wished that he could have been rewarded for this, he knew that his occupation stopped him. And so he left them clueless as to who saved their lives that day. Christina grew up from being a playful little girl to a strong young woman. Her parents, when she was around 15, told her all about their lives as assassins. Christina didn't believe them at first, but as they continued to inform her and tell her, she eventually realised that what they were saying was true. She also wanted to become an assassin herself, not to kill people but to carry on the assassin bloodline that ran through her veins. Although her parents were initially hesitant, as they didn't want their daughter to turn into a murderer, despite the fact that the assassins murdered those who contributed to the oppression of innocent people, they complied with Christina’s wishes. After all, this was what Christina truly wanted and they had always aimed to give Christina whatever she wanted. After a year of initiation and training in weaponry and hand to hand combat, Christina became a fully-fledged member of the assassins. And so she began her spree of assassinating the corrupt, having a tendency of using her chain whip and her kukri in order to achieve this. Outside of her life as an assassin, she continued to pretend to be normal. She entered into a relationship with an American Earth Elemental, Ambrose Derringer. However, this relationship didn’t last because he cheated on her. Instead of getting distraught and angry, Christina simply left him and carried on with her life. The circumstances were about to get complicated. She had assassinated a crime ring and had murdered her way right up to the ringleader of that crime ring. Most of those she had assassinated called Christina "The Brain-Washed Girl", mocking her for "choosing" to be an assassin. But this ringleader was much more powerful than Christina, who had just turned 17 by this point. She knew that before she could face this ringleader again and defeat him, she had to build up power. After all, this ringleader had influence everywhere. So she thought of a solution. She could gain more power at the Elemental Academy. She wanted to do this by learning. She also didn’t want to assassinate anyone else, not until she had killed this ringleader. And so she put her assassin’s clothing in a safe place and headed to the Academy to enroll. Erraline Erraline was born on February 14th, also known as the Earth Dimension's holiday, Valentine's Day. Ironic, though, how she's so anti-social, and has literally never had a boyfriend. As an Lunar Elemental on her own, she was resented by many kingdoms, for the Lunar Kingdom was one of the most powerful elements, following Air. Two years after the birth of Erraline, the parents of the Dange siblings were killed in a massacre. They were also saved by Christina Berne's father from being assassinated, but the siblings don't know this. Not much else is known about Erraline's life by this point besides that she was enrolled into the Elemental Academy alongside her brother. Due to new changes made in the laws of the kingdoms, Erraline was one of the royals to have a higher position as she went from a Lady to a Duchess of the Lunar Kingdom. Grace (Incomplete) Unfortunately, Grace was born into a much more dangerous part of the Edan family and of the Fire Kingdom royalty. Whilst Anneline and Branton were born in South Africa, Grace was born in the wealthy district of Monte Carlo in Monaco. Sometime after Grace's birth, Seth had an affair in the Earth Dimension, which resulted in Grace's half-sister Helena being born a year later. Because the Tri-Elemental Helena, to avoid scandal, was not acknowledged by Seth, she was never made a member of Fire Kingdom royalty and thus the two sisters grew up separated, not knowing about each other's existence. ---To be added--- Due to new changes made in the laws of the kingdoms, Grace was one of the royals to have a higher position as she went from a Lady to a Duchess of the Fire Kingdom. Alton (Incomplete) Alton was born as the elder of a pair of twins in Ipswich, England to Zoe Fawkes, a hard-working secretary and a secret Air Kingdom spy, as well as an Air-Elemental. The father of the twins is unknown, but it's certain that the father is a Water-Elemental, due to the twins inheriting both Water and Air powers. Zoe was the daughter of Kassidy Fawkes, who desperately wanted grandchildren. Zoe didn't want children, but if she wanted to appease her mother, then she would have to have children. Zoe was absent (TBC) Harriet (Not started) TBA Helena (Incomplete) Helena was born to Seth Edan, a member of the Fire Kingdom aristocracy, and a Dutch woman with Solar powers, making her the half-sister of Grace Bridgewater-Edan and resulting in her gaining Fire and Solar powers. However, due to an unknown reason, Helena also gained Lunar powers, making her a (what was dreaded at the time) Tri-Elemental. Because she was not acknowledged by Seth, Helena was not made a part of Fire Kingdom aristocracy and thus lived with her mother in the Netherlands. Information Everything that isn't personality, history, powers, quotes from the characters or word bubbles/images. Sofia *'Created: '''13/1/16 *'Full Name: Sofia Catalina Firenze *'Titles: '''Florence Elite, The Earth Elemental of Florence, The Intellectual One *'Current Location: 'TEA *'Affiliation(s): 'TEA *'Relationship Status: 'Single *'Born On: 'February 18th *'Age: '16 *'Element: 'Earth *'Accent: 'Italian *'Special skills: 'Archery, stealth, tree climbing *'Preferred weapon: 'Crossbow *'Strengths: 'Aim, stealth, tree climbing *'Weaknesses: 'Physically weak, hand to hand combat *'Notable possessions: 'A copy of A Clash of Kings, a book about Italian history, a book about mythology, a flower crown *'Likes: 'Reading, watching movies, practicing archery with the crossbow, mythology (especially Greek mythology), history, Game of Thrones, The Lord of the Rings *'Dislikes: 'Being hunted, her past, guns *'Colour(s): 'Pink and purple *'Music: 'Pop *'Food: 'Pizza *'Animal: 'Owl *'Book: 'A Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martin *'Quote (the favourite quote of the character, not from them): ' "Life is like a book. A new adventure, a new milestone is a new chapter." *'Drink: 'Cream soda *'Song: '"Rolling In The Deep" by Adele *'Movie: 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *'Sport: 'Archery *'Model: 'Keira Knightley *'Gender: 'Female *'Eye Colour: 'Brown *'Hair Colour: 'Brown *'Height: '5'7 *'Weight: '115lbs *'Ethnicity: 'Caucasian *'Handedness: 'Ambidextrous *'Shoe size: '3 *'Voice: Contralto *'Mental/emotional disorders: '''Social anxiety *'Medical problems/ailments: ' A gunshot wound scar from her encounter with her almost-killers *'Mother:' Clarissa Accardi *'Father:' Giovanni Firenze *'Siblings:' Gino Firenze (brother) *'Other relatives:' Kiana Firenze (née Ryan, American, sister-in-law), Artemisia Firenze (niece) *'Home:' Florence, Italy *'Earliest Memory: Watching fireworks in Venice *'Best Memory: '''Unknown *'First Kiss: 'None *'First Love: 'None *'Nicknames: 'Sofie (by those closest to her), The Firenze Girl (by those who tried to kill her), The Earth Elemental of Florence *'Native Language: Italian (but knows English) *'Character Flaw:' Her tendency to be quiet *'Fears:' Her assailants finding her and killing her *'Hobbies:' Reading, writing, painting *'Personal motto:' "Life is like a book. A new adventure, a new milestone is a new chapter." *'What she wouldn't do:' Overreact *'Admires:' The Greek goddess Athena *'Influenced by:' No one *'Alignment:' Neutral Good *'Bad:' Unknown *'Sleep:' Unknown *'Attitude:' Quiet *'Talents:' Writing stories, painting *'Social:' Not very good (due to her personality) *'Cheated:' Never been in a relationship *'First impression (strangers):' Quiet, probably mute *'First impression (lover):' Never had one *'First impression (friends):' Unknown *'First impression (family):' Quiet, doesn't speak much *'First impression:' Mute *'Like most:' Her talents *'Like least:' Unknown *'Relationships:' Parents: Okay. Friends: Doesn't have any. Acquaintances: Courtly Jopan, Sasha Petrova, Harry Petrova Crush: Doesn't have one Wary of: Sasha, Harry Petrova Anneline Word Bubbles and Images Sofia Keira knightley headband p.jpg 3758594fbe25a9a9ca16326b906687ad.jpg Sofia.jpg Italy florence firenze la cattedrale di santa maria del fiore 87006 3840x1200.jpg|Theme image used on profile Template Category:Blog posts Category:Sandboxes